josh espia
by maxhred
Summary: Se encontraba una mujer en una fabrica abandonada esa mujer esta mal herida tiene una bala perforándole el abdomen y estaba huyendo de sus acatante son mas de 10 persona que la tendían radiadas en una esquina de la fabrica (pers encargada del grupo) aplaude agente kelsey whitt afín la tengo dice el capturador (kelsey) viendo a su capturador a la cara Sebastián me alegro de ver


Titulo: Josh espía

Resumen

Numbers: Josh Nichols x Drake parker

Categoría: m/m

Cotg: misterio; romance; muerte de un personaje

Se encontraba una mujer en una fabrica abandonada esa mujer esta mal herida tiene una bala perforándole el abdomen y estaba huyendo de sus acatante son mas de 10 persona que la tendían radiadas en una esquina de la fabrica (pers encargada del grupo) aplaude_ agente kelsey whitt afín la tengo dice el capturador (kelsey) viendo a su capturador a la cara Sebastián me alegro de verte tu sucia cara de nuevo cantos años han paso 10 (Sebastian) ah ha ha si agente whitt pero ya no Serra necesario que la siga viendo señores preparen su alma apunte (kelsey ) espera ande de que me master (Sebastian ) detiene a su disparadores con una señal de la mano (kelsey) sabes que mi muerte no Serra en vano tengo amigos en la agencia que querrán la venganza y reclutaran a alguien que dará Tu ultimo días de tu vida sonríe la mujer cuando Sebastian da la señal para que comience con los disparo sierra los ojo y le llaga (flash de su marido e hijo) marido cariño nuestro hijo saco un diez en su examen de matemática (hijo) mama mira mira señalando la hoja con un diez marcado con rojo (kelsey) cariño me alegra que tal si lo se le bramo con un helado (hijo) si si si (kelsey) sonriendo viendo a sus dos amores saliendo de la casa para ir a la tienda de helados (fin flash ) cuando en cuerpo imparta contra el suelo

(Sebastian) que desperdicio de balas desháganse del cuerpo (encargado) si señor

Capitulo 1

3:30pm institutor Hugh shool (sc) se en contra una camioneta negra aúna cuadra del institutor Hugh shool (sc) con cuatro hombres vestido de negro dos en la parte de adelante y dos en la parte de atrás que esta encargado de monitorear los monitor y las pantallas de vigilancias a su (objetivo) se encontraba un adolescente de 18 año saltando los barrote que esta alrededor del institutor el chico estaba escapando de las horas de clase el chico cae de pie sin ningún rasguño o lesión se va alejando del institutor muy tranquilo sin darse cuenta que lo están espiando y persiguiendo una camioneta negra (agente de monitor ) señor nuestro objetivo se aleja (agente encargado) sígalo no lo pierdan de vista (agentes) si seño (agente encargado )bien todos prepárese agente james no quite la vista de las pantallas revise que no aigan moros en la costa agente Lukas no deje que neutro objetivo se nos escape agente Luis si señor búscame el expediente de nuestro objetivo si enseguida (pensamiento del agente) Anna amiga mia pronto cumpliré el juramento que ISE el dia de tu funeral vengare tu muerte fin de pensamiento (agente Luis) señor aquí tiene el expediente de nuestro objetivo mmm bien agente extendiendo la mano para acetal la carpeta que le estraga el agente Luis

Expediente

Nombre y apellido:

€ Joshua Alan Nichols whitt

Fecha de nacimiento:

€ nació el 1995 en del 3 julio

Eda:

€ 18 años

Estudios:

€ Cursa 5año de preparatoria el institutor Hugh shool (sc)

Categoría: es un estudiante de excelente calificaciones tiene 10 en toda su hacinaciones esta en clase avanzadas de geometría de cálculos

Educación física ha ganado todo el concurso físico

Salud: buena salud

Familia: una madrastra cariñosa Audrey Parker-Nichols

Un padre compresivo Walter Nichols

Un hermanastro de 18 año popular en el institutor tiene una banda y no es bueno con sus estudio Drake Parker

Una hermanara de 16 año es una genio apena estando en sétimo de segundaria megan Parker

No hay antecedente de familiares por parte de Prades biológicos

Verdadera madre:

kelsey Anna Whitty

Fin de expediente

Agente nick, es hijo de Nostra ex Hagente Kelsey, cambiado mucho la ultima Ves que lo vi. fue el funeral de su madre apena era un Niño de 10 año y era obeso pero estos ultimo años a cambiado su físico y su forma de ser (pensamiento )bija amiga si lo viera no lo reconocería

(Agente james ) señor el objetivo se mueve muy rápido se párese que nos vio (agente nick) agente jamás acelere y bloque su escape si señol el agente james conduce la camioneta a toda velocidad persiguiendo al adolescente metiéndose a un callejón si salida bloqueando su ultimó sonad escape .

(Josh)

verán me escape del institutor en hora de clase se peguntaran porque pues verán estoy algo agobiado por mis clase mis curso y mis entrenamientos quería tener un DIA de tranquilidad pero este DIA se puso algo raro que digamos lo (sabrá después )como seguía diciendo me escape del institutor en hora de clase solo quería caminar y respírala un poco de aire pero me di cuenta de que cuando cruzaba en una esquina una camioneta negra me perseguía comencé acelérala el paso con el pensamiento de que esa personas querrán áseme daño Asi comencé a corre con todo lo que mis peinas dieran pero cometí el horro de corre por callejones ahora estoy acorralado en un callejón contra con la camioneta bloqueándome mi única salida de escape pero lo mas curioso es que no se quien rallos son esas persona que conduce la camioneta pero de reparte sale un señor vestido de un esmoquin negro y gafas oscura

(Agente Nick)

Joshua Alan Nichols whitt o me equivoco chico le pregunte quería saber si me respondía pero rallos meres respondió con sarcasmo

(Josh)

Que pregunta tan entupida me persigue sin saber quien soy estoy tan enojado que le respondí con sarcasmo _ mmm no pero le puedo dejar su mensaje al nombre de quien deje su mensaje después de tono lin lin.

(Agente Nick)

Jajaj chico no te hagas el gracioso enta a la camioneta se quien eres

(Josh)

Si sabe quien soy para que pregunta y ha no voy a subir a esa camioneta sin saber quien eres señor a mi me enseñaron a no subir a camioneta de extraños

(Agente Nick)

Wuaho este chico tiene potencial cuando esta amenazado; chico no me temas soy agente del (FBI ) le enseña la placa se la da en la manos para que la BEA y le crea

Capitulo 2

(Josh)

Que no le tema este hombre esta loco me persiguió a cinco cuadras de institutor y de paso me atrapa en un callejos sin salida salgo de mis pensamiento cuando lo escucho diciendo algo de mi madre biológica.

Que a dicho de mi madre digo enojado nadie tiene derecho de hablar de mi madre cuando ella no esta en este mundo

(Agente Nick )

Quisieras hablarte de ella adentro de la camioneta chico ella era mi mejor amiga y por eso no es algo malo de ella.

(Josh )

Yo acedo con un movimiento de cabeza indicando que asesto escuchar este supuesto amigo de mi madre aun que es raro que mi madre tenga un amigo de la (FBI) sabiendo que mi madre era una floristería.

Entrando en la camioneta veo que hay tres persona mas uno es rubio con ojos azule típico de los rubios el otro es de cabello negro con ojos Marone oscuro y el otro tiene el cabello marón con ojos verde me Ase recordad a mi hermanastro Drake tsk, me interrumpe mi pensamiento

(Agente Nick )

Bien chico te presento el resto de mi equipo el que esta en los monitores es james el que esta conduciendo es Lukas y que esta en el asiento de copiloto es Luis el que se encarga de darme la información de mis objetivos termina presentando el agente .

(Josh )

Acierto con un movimiento de cabeza no es necesario que me presente con esta persona ya que saben quien soy, bien me podrías decir por que me estabais persiguiéndome y que quieres cométame sobre mi madre.

(Nick ) veras chico queremos que te nos una a nosotros como tu madre

(Josh) que ! espera un momento mi madre era una floristería ella no podía ser una agente de (FBI) si lo fuera mi padre me lo hubiera contado no lo cree señor agente Nick Mmm

(Nick )

Exhala y Resopla, bueno no exactamente tu mama trabajo como agente del FBI si no como espía, si se lo hubiera contado tu papa no estuvieran vivo su enemigo Sebastian Disney los estuviese buscadlos a ustedes para aniquilado pero kelsey se guardo el secreto de que trabaja en (FBI) ella quería protégelos

(Josh )

No lo podía creer mi madre una (espía) pero no entiendo para que me quieren en su grupo de (FBI)

(Nick )

No queremos que seas del FBI queremos que sea como tu madre una espía, Te necesitamos para poder capturar a Sebastian Disney el asesino que mato a tu madre.

(Josh)

Mmm Esperen un momento por que yo y por que no len piden ayuda a otro que este experimentado yo solo soy un estudiante.

(Nick)

Por que eres el hijo de nuestra espía numero uno, queremos que tu nos ayudes para capturar Sebastian Disney lo queremos tras las rejas y que pague por lo que hizo a tu madre.

(Josh)

Se que soy el hijo de una espía pero por que yo, no tengo experiencia de los que asen.

(Nick)

Chico por eso no te preocupes desde niño tu madre te enseño clase en esénciales de jiu- Jitsu y nosotros te enseñaremos los demás étnicas y te enseñaremos como utilizar los equipos de espía.

(Agentes Lukas)

Si chico descuida que te encellaremos como a tu madre,

(Josh)

No se a que responder a eso si aserto se que voy asumir una gran responsabilizas, pero si no a seto ese acecino estará suelto por las calles aun que yo también quiero que pague por lo que le ISO ami madre, se queda pensando

Capitulo 3

(Nick)

Chico si no quieres danos una respuesta ahora te puedo dar tres DIA para que lo pienses es el tiempo que te puedo Dar.

(Josh)

Espera te daré mi respuesta ahora pero tengo una condición,

(Nick)

Cual es chicos,

(Josh)

Si acto quiero que mi familia este protegida las 24h que yo este en esta ejecución.

(Nick)

Reacuerdo trato echo tendremos a tu familia protegida las 24h, quieres que te acerquemos a tu casa ya ase media hora que deberías estar con tu familia,

(Josh)

Resoplan, bien gracias,

(Nick)

Agente Lukas por favor acércanos a la residencia Parker-Nichols

(Agente Lukas)

Acierta con un movimiento de cabeza.

Una hora después

Residencia Parker-Nichols

(Nick)

Bien chico mañana después de clase te recogeremos en la premier donde trabaja

(Josh)

Reacuerdo los veré Allah mañana señor Nick y agente Lukas Luis james, se despide con un movimiento de cabeza

(Agente)

Adiós chico se despiden los agentes

(Josh)

Pensamiento en que diablos me metí, Resopla – ya llegue mama papa

(Megan)

Hola bobo, mama y Walter salieron y el otro bobo esta en su habitación

(Josh)

Mmm OK Megan, se va a su habitación que comparte con su hermano Drake

(Drake)

Tocado su guitarra se percata que Josh entro a la habitación, en donde estaba fue lo que le pregunto cuado Josh entro, me dejaste solo con el demonio de Megan toda la tarde se percata que Josh no le responde .

(Josh)

Diablos enserio en que diablos me metí a hora soy un espía por un tiempo y no puedo decirle nada a Drake y a mi papa o a mama no pienso decírselo tanpoco. resopla

(Drake)

Y hazte que mosca le pico, Josh Josh

(Josh)

Eh ahh si dime

(Drake)

Te estoy preguntando en donde diablos estabas en toda la tarde

(Josh)

Ehh a en ninguna parte imparticula jajaja

(Drake)

No importa resopla tu mochila esta en el Almario

(Josh)

What como dijo asustado

(Drake)

Te vi. Como saltaste los barrote y como te alejabas si un rumbo fijo y te esperes a la hora de finalizar el descanso pero me fije que no regresaba y le dije una mentira al Prof. de química que te sentías mal y que te fuiste a la enfermería Asi que recogí tus cosa pesando que estarías en casa por eso las traje descuida cuando llegue mama papa no estaban.

(Josh)

OH gracias Drake

(Drake)

Resopla no importa, y dime mañana me acompañas a la premier quiero ver una película nueva que salio

(Josh)

Lo siento no puedo estaré ocupado si quiere te consigo las entras gratis de la película

(Drake)

No yo ya las compres antes de Beni acá solo querría pasas un poco de tiempo contigo hermano es que as estado un poco triste des ase tres DIA

(Josh)

Lo ciento es que hoy ere el cumpleaños de mi madre

(Drake)

No lo ciento yo no lo sabia

(Josh)

Descuida ya paso, pero lo ciento por lo de la película en serio no puedo mañana Serra otro DIA

(Drake)

Bien , que tal si vemos la tele

(Josh)

Bien jajaja escíndala yo voy por refresco y bocadillos

(Drake)

Si, va acender la tele en contando una película interesante

Capitulo 4

(Josh) que hora son, 3:00am, ah me quedado dormido en el sofá , anoche se quedo muy tarde viendo la tele con Drake piensa, pero cuando se IVA a levanta siente un peso extra a levantar para irse a costar en su cama, Drake se a quedado dormido en sima, mmm... se ve lindo cuando duerme piensa. Que rallos. Por Que estoy pensando que Drake es lindo, se sacude el pensamiento. Sacude a Drake con un movimiento de mano para despertadlo para que valle a su cama, Drake despierta Drake, le susurra su nombre para no, sobresáltalo al despertadlo

(Drake)

Mmm... no mama unos minutos Max

(Josh)

Drake vuelve a llamar resopla

(Drake)

Mmm... Ah estrujándose un ojo que sucede Josh Dize soñoliento

(Josh)

Drake te puedes levantar de sima de mi

(Drake)

Eh eh eh si lo siento, ya me levanto se va directo a su cama com. Las mejillas sonrojada – pero que vergüenza-

(Josh)

Es ideas mi o esta sonrojado jejeje se ve lindo Joshua Nichols que sucede contigo deja de pesar eso de Drake, resinado de acuesta en se cama.-com. El pensamiento que tiene un DIA ajetreado mañana.

Al DIA siguiente

(Josh)

Bajando las escalares, para llegar al comedor donde están todos reunido comido el desayuno, Buenos DIA

(Audrey) buenos DIA Josh

(Walter) buenos DIA hijo

(Megan) hola bobo

(Audrey) y Drake

(Josh)

Se esta alistando, mama papa hoy no voy a llegar temprano a casa.

Walter: y eso porque Josh

(Josh)

Después de la premier boy a la casa de un amigo Aserr un trabajo escolar

(Audrey y Walter) hmmm... bien

(Josh) viendo la hora de su reloj, ya me tengo que ir adiós Drake te a apurad o te quedes salgo 5mt, saliendo por la puerta principal.

(Drake)

Que no espérame, hola adiós saludo y de despidió agarrando una tostada para el camino, espérame Josh no quiero irme caminando al instituto.

(Josh) entonce andando o te quedas

(Drake) ya voy, entrando al auto, contento ya estoy en el auto y por que tan apurado cuando Aller te escápate del instituto Josh

(Josh)

Ya lo se, mmm... y gracias por no decirle a nuestros padre

(Drake) descuida para que estén los bro

(Josh) si los BROS, lo dojo con la vos apagada cuando en su interior el quiere algo mas con Drake de no ser solos amigo y hermanastros, el lo quiere esta enamorado de el (ojo no son hermanos de sangre) si bro,

Institutor Hugh shool (sc)

Estacionando el auto en el estacionamiento del Institutor.

(Drake) Josh me espera ante de que salgas del Institutor ante de que te balles a tu trabajo, quiero ir a la premier

(Josh) reacuerdo solo no te demore al salir, pensamiento- Asi les dejo las llaves del auto y Asi no lo dejo en el estacionamiento de la premier. Las hora de clase son tan aburrida cuando eres un genio de instituto ya fue la hora de salida y Josh espera a Drake en el auto, pensamiento-donde diablos estara metido ya tengo media hora esperándolo, revisa su reloj de muñeca, ya si no llega en 5m me voy y le dejo- fin de pensamiento. cuando de repente sonó el celular que le entrego el agente Nick anoche

(Josh) hola, respondió con un humor de los mil demonio.

(Nick) jo y ese humor chico no me digas que te peleaste con tu novio.

(Josh) a Josh se le fue el mal humor de un tiro y se puso rojo del tiro con solo lo que a dicho agente Nick, Drake no es mi novio. Para que me llamas se suponía que me ibas a llamar cuando este en la premier para que me recojan.

(Nick) cambio de planes ya te contare cando estés en la premier 20m adiós chico. Fin de la llamada.

(Josh) espera, Josh iba a pros tetar. resoplido

Capitulo 5


End file.
